La gota que derrama el vaso
by ylc
Summary: "La gota que derrama el vaso. Sé que eso han sido mis últimas palabras. Lo noto por la forma en que Peeta me mira. Ni siquiera está molesto, solo está… ausente. Pero sé que lo he arruinado todo. He destruido el delicado equilibrio en nuestra relación. Lo he herido, pero esta vez de una manera permanente e irreparable" Unos 5 años Pos-Sinsajo.
1. Chapter 1

Algo me dice que esto no es una buena idea. Iniciar un nuevo fic, quiero decir. Pero, (siempre hay un pero) anoche tuve un sueño asombrosamente vivido, con el cual nació esta idea. Y como no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabecita, me siento obligada a escribirla. Aunque no crea que sea buena idea.

En fin… advertencias: este es un fic más dramático que romántico. Pero… veremos. Ojala les guste.

"Los juegos del Hambre", los personajes y todo lo relacionado a esta maravillosa trilogía es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. El fic ocurre pos-Sinsajo. Unos cinco años después.

* * *

Capitulo uno

El error.

**Katniss' POV**

La gota que derrama el vaso. Sé que eso han sido mis últimas palabras. Lo noto por la forma en que Peeta me mira. Ni siquiera está molesto, solo está… ausente. Pero sé que lo he arruinado todo. He destruido el delicado equilibrio en nuestra… relación. Lo he herido, pero esta vez de una manera permanente e irreparable.

Y aunque desearía poder reparar el daño con una sincera disculpa, sé que no servirá de nada.

Ha sido la gota que colmo el vaso.

* * *

_Unas horas antes._

Odio las fiestas suntuosas que se organizan por fin de año en la mansión del Alcalde. Pero a todo el pueblo parecen encantarle y por alguna razón, se espera que yo este ahí. Además, Peeta tiene que asistir porque él se encarga de toda la comida. Y como realmente no quiero estar sola en casa, lo acompaño.

Pero lo detesto. Todo mundo se me acerca. Quieren hablar con el Sinsajo, pero no saben que el Sinsajo ya no existe. Murió o tal vez nunca existió. Lo único que queda ahora es esta coraza humana, que vive bajo el nombre de Katniss Everdeen aunque en realidad tampoco soy ella. Ella también murió, cuando aquellas bombas cayeron y Prim…

No debería pensar en ello. No me hará ningún bien.

Tolero la reunión, como hago todos los años. Dejo que la gente se me acerque, les sonrío, converso un poco. O más bien los dejo que hablen y asiento con la cabeza cada vez que parece pertinente. Sé que eso es lo que quieren y no me importa dárselos.

Últimamente, nada me importa.

Solo Peeta. Él es el único que logra arrancar reacciones de mí. Reacciones de alegría, quiero decir, porque Haymitch a veces también consigue hacerme enojar. Effie a veces me irrita un poco. El mundo entero me molesta algo.

Pero Peeta me hace sentir en paz. Y por eso disfruto su compañía. Por las noches, mientras me abraza y murmura palabras a mi oído, promesas de que "algún día estaremos mejor", verdaderamente creo que algún día podremos recuperarnos. Lo nuestro no es una relación normal, pero funciona. Lo quiero. Me quiere. Y supongo que eso es lo que importa.

Lo observo; él esta asegurándose de que todo este en orden. Que la comida se sirva en tiempo, que esté a buena temperatura. Coral, su asistente, una chica que se mudo del Distrito Cuatro, lo acompaña.

Mientras los observo, siento una ligera punzada de celos. Infundada, en realidad. Creo en las palabras de Peeta. "Siempre". Se quedara conmigo siempre. Pero…

Coral se ríe de algo que él le dice y siento como la sangre me hierve. Mis "interlocutores" ni siquiera lo notan. Creo que eso es lo que más me molesta. Que todos siempre quieren estar a mi alrededor, pero nadie se interesa verdaderamente en mi.

Excepto Peeta. Pero…

Coral recarga una mano sobre su brazo y siento que algo dentro de mi explota. Creo que estoy siendo exagerada. Pero…

Me siento tentada a abandonar a mi "compañía" y acercarme a ellos. Ver de que tanto platican y porque ella sonríe tanto.

Me contengo. No voy a armar una escena. Es lo que menos necesito. Lo que menos necesitamos. Pero…

El tiempo se desliza hacia adelante. Las horas pasan y yo solo continuo "atrapada" por mi "audiencia". Peeta continua conversando con Coral.

Pero al fin, la fiesta termina. Y yo me siento aliviada de poder irme a casa.

* * *

Caminamos en silencio de vuelta a casa. Voy sumida en mis pensamientos, tratando de contener mi furia. Furia con Peeta, por dejarme con toda esa gente, mientras él andaba de aquí para allá acompañado de Coral. Furia con la gente que se empeña a tratarme como si fuera una especie de… celebridad. Furia conmigo misma por prestarme para esas exhibiciones.

Peeta viene también metido en sus cavilaciones. Sin embargo, sonríe. Y es justo esa sonrisa la que hace que pierda mi autocontrol y que las palabras broten de mis labios. -¿Te divertiste?- pregunto, con tono envenenado, pero me causa aun mayor enojo cuando él voltea a verme y vuelve a sonreír. Me muerdo los labios para no gritarle.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta, finalmente notando como tiemblo de coraje, pero sin entender mis motivos. Quiero tomar aire, tranquilizarme y explicarle que sencillamente DETESTO las galas en casa del Alcalde y que me gustaría que cuando asistiéramos a ellas se quedara conmigo. Pero en lugar de eso suelto un bufido y digo. –Nada.

-Katniss…

-Nada- repito, cada vez más molesta- de todos modos, no te importaría.

-Katniss…

-¿Por qué no vuelves y mejor te vas a casa de Coral, eh? Apuesto a que te la pasarías mejor. Sin duda disfrutas más pasar tiempo con ella que conmigo…

-Katniss…- repite él, deteniéndose y sujetándome del brazo, para evitar que yo siga avanzando. Trato de zafarme, pero ha perfeccionado el arte de evitar que huya con el paso de los años- escucha, si estás molesta porque te deje sola…

-Oh, no, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- le digo, ardiendo de ira- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme que prefieras irte con otra chica?- Peeta abre la boca para contestar, pero lo interrumpo de nuevo- después de todo, no es como si hubiera nada entre nosotros. Fuera de un par de acostones, quiero decir.

Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de mi error. Mi mal carácter, acompañado de mi coraje, han hecho que le diga algo que verdaderamente no debí haber dicho. No solo fue una desafortunada elección de palabras, sino que fueron palabras que realmente no siento. Solo… quería herirlo, quería hacerlo sentir tan mal como yo me sentía y ahora…

-Ah, así que eso es lo que es para ti- me dice, con un tono que hace que se me hiele la sangre- es bueno saberlo.

Y reemprende su camino. Pero lo que más me preocupa, más allá de su tono helado y de su fría actitud, es su mirada. He roto algo dentro de él.

Pero esta vez, no habrá nada que pueda hacer para repararlo.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Opiniones?

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Parece que fue hace milenios cuando comencé a escribir este fic… fue un arranque de inspiración que desapareció casi enseguida, por lo que probablemente no haya sido buena idea publicarlo… pero hoy me siento emprendedora, así que intentare continuar con él, a pesar de que no recuerdo muy bien hacia donde iba esto… jaja

Así que, gracias por leer los debrayes de esta escritora, por tenerme paciencia y ahora ¡adelante con la historia!

Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 2

**Katniss' POV**

El camino de vuelta a casa es una larga y pesada agonía. Quiero disculparme, pero no sé que decir. Y, aunque se me ocurriera algo, sospecho que no será suficiente. Nada de lo que diga puede reparar el daño de mis anteriores palabras. Si pudiera volver en el tiempo…

Entramos a la casa y sin mirarme siquiera, Peeta se dirige a nuestra habitación. Dudo entre seguirlo o quedarme en la cocina. O irme al bosque. Pero al final, el cansancio es demasiado, además de que aun estoy usando este ridículo vestido que me pongo para cada fiesta de fin de año y los horribles tacones que hacen juego con él.

Subo a la habitación. Peeta ya está acostado, de espaldas a la puerta. Permanezco en la entrada, dudando, pero él ni siquiera se mueve. Lanzando un suspiro, procedo de desnudarme y a buscar mi ropa de dormir.

Segundos después me acuesto de mi lado de la cama y permanezco muy quieta, con la vista fija en el techo. Siento lágrimas en los ojos, pero no puedo llorarlas. Desde lo de Prim, me es imposible llorar. No importa cuantas ganas tenga, simplemente, mis lagrimales se han secado.

Me giro. Peeta continúa dándome la espalda. Insegura y cada vez más triste, me acerco a él. Pego mi cuerpo contra su espalda y aunque no se aleja, tampoco se gira para abrazarme. Tiemblo de frio, pero no sé si por el clima o por la frialdad de las reacciones de mi…

¿Mi qué? ¿Qué es Peeta para mí? ¿No es justo ese el problema? ¿Qué no sé que somos? Nunca hemos nombrado nuestra relación. Sencillamente éramos dos personas que vivíamos juntos, que compartíamos cosas y que nos acompañábamos mutuamente en nuestros momentos más oscuros. No éramos precisamente amigos. No creo que jamás pudiéramos serlo. Pero… estábamos ahí para el otro.

Creo que siempre hemos sentido un cariño el uno por el otro. No sé si sea amor. No me siento del todo capaz de amar. No quiero volver a sufrir; todo lo que he amado me ha sido arrebatado. Y Peeta… alguna vez confeso estar enamorado de mí desde que teníamos 5 años, pero era un amor de niños; inocente y sin manchas. No obstante, después de todo lo que nos paso… tampoco creo que él me ame. O al menos no como la pareja promedio se ama.

Es distinto, pero es parecido. Y ahora...

¿Cambiaran las cosas? No hay forma de que no lo hagan. Lo lastime; dije cosas sin sentirlas (como hago con demasiada frecuencia) y cosas horribles además. ¿Me perdonara? Siempre lo hace, pero esta vez… creo que he presionado demasiado los sentimientos que tiene por mí y creo que esta vez me pase de la raya. Creo que esta vez no habrá perdón. O al menos, no un perdón sincero.

Pero no me dejara. Eso también lo sé. Nos necesitamos. Nadie más podría entenderlo como yo. Nadie puede darle lo que yo. Y viceversa.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, me quedo dormida.

* * *

Cuando me levanto, la cabeza me duele. Últimamente me ocurre con frecuencia. Me quedo sentada en la orilla de la cama, luchando contra el mareo y rogando porque la sensación que suele seguirle no aparezca. Pero mis ruegos son ignorados.

La nausea me golpea con fuerza y corro al baño a vaciar el contenido de mi estomago. Me quedo arrodillada en el frio suelo, congelándome, pero incapaz de levantarme. Al contrario de otros días, Peeta no viene a buscarme.

Sigue molesto y lo entiendo. Yo también estoy molesta conmigo misma. Aun no sé como voy a remediar esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Después de todo, si vamos a seguir juntos, será mejor que podamos poner esto detrás de nosotros.

Pero, ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Cómo corriges ese tipo de daño, sobre todo después de haber hecho tanto daño con anterioridad? Sino lo hubiera lastimado antes, tal vez esto podría no ser tan grave. Tal vez un sincero "lo siento, perdí la cabeza, estaba loca de celos" bastaría. Pero en este caso no será suficiente. Además, no quiero admitir que estaba celosa.

Por fin me levanto y me decido a tomar un baño antes de salir. Creo que iré a buscarlo a la panadería. Necesito hablar con él. Intentar disculparme al menos.

Sería lo correcto. Sería un primer paso.

¿De cuantos?

* * *

Oh, el drama… como extrañaba escribir. Me sorprende lo fácil que fluyo esto, aunque sé que es muy corto… pero ojala les gustara. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
